Confusion
by Volixia669
Summary: Sealand was picked on for having gay parents, yet he's confused.  Isn't it normal?  Sweden and Finland attempt to explain things to him.  Fluffy Fluff.  SuFin, and mentions of other pairings.


Finland was lying comfortably in Sweden's arms reading a book. Sealand was off at school. The two had decided long ago to put Sealand in a human school as Peter so he could learn more about them, and maybe feel a little better about not being a nation. Luckily all his random comments about nations and such were put off as an overactive imagination. However, when Sealand was dropped off by the school bus, he was not as happy and hyperactive as usual, he was actually crying a little.

As soon as Finland noticed this, he untangled himself from Sweden's arms and went over to the boy. Sealand accepted Finland's hug with open arms then started to sob into his shoulder. Finland adjusted his arms and picked up the boy. They then moved to where Sweden was sitting upright on the couch. Once Finland had situated Sealand comfortably on his lap he finally asked why he was crying.

"B-Because t-the o-other k-kids made f-fun of me." The boy hiccupped. Finland shared a glance with Sweden. They had an idea why but they turned back to him to find out if their suspicions were right.

"Why d'd th'y m'ke f'n of y'u?" Sweden asked.

"W-We were drawing pictures of our families and labeling them in class today. F-first they started asking why I hadn't drawn a dress on my mum. I t-told them that would be silly, my mum is a guy, and he doesn't crossdress. They then s-said that if my mum was a guy, why did I label him mum. I t-told them I just did." Sealand explained.

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad."

"T-that's not all. They s-said it was u-unnatural. T-that it wasn't right for two m-men to be together. B-but that doesn't m-make s-sense. Canada and Prussia are always together, and Norway and Denmark, and Lithuania and Poland and a whole other bunch of countries, and they're all man and man couples."

Sweden and Finland sighed simultaneously. They had a feeling that this would happen. One of the cons of having Sealand go to a human school would be him dealing with all the kids unused to hearing of gay parents.

Finland then lifted Sealand's face with his finger, making the boy look at him.

"Listen. These kids only know of straight couples, like Austria and Hungary. These kids are probably used to seeing only men and women couples when they go to family gatherings. They were most likely raised with parents against men loving other men. However, these kids are just repeating what their parents say about men loving other men. Some of these kids may actually have nothing against it; they're just saying what their parents have always said." Finland said.

"But why are their parents against it? What's wrong with someone loving someone else? It doesn't make sense."

Finland sighed. "You're right, it doesn't make sense. It could be their religion because there are some religions that are strongly against it. It could be because it seems wrong just because it's different. It could just be what their parents always taught them, so they taught it to their children."

"But why teach hate? Isn't it better to teach love?" Sealand asked innocently. The two men smiled.

"B'c'use s'me p'ple d'n't 'nderst'nd th't."

"Just keep a bright personality. By showing your acceptance the others will see it is better to accept, rather then hate." Finland said with a squeeze.

Sealand wiped the remaining tears from his eyes and said, "Okay."

Finland smiled. "Now that that's all over with, do you have any homework?"

* * *

><p>AN I can't believe it. I wrote sweet cute fluffy fluff. I think it's because I love this family and find it so adorable. And yes I do realize that in both Nordic countries people are quite accepting of homosexuals, I just needed those circumstances. I might do another chapter where Sealand is explaining to the other kids what Sweden and Finland told him...only in a cute adorable way. Oh and in my head-canon, Sealand seems more 9-10 so yeah.

And for my readers of Mafia Princess and a Hitman, I'll try to have a new chapter up in a couple days. I kinda have writers block on it and I am not happy with what I do have for the new chapter...

Review please!


End file.
